Strawberry and Rose
by MidnightMint
Summary: Years had passed since having a falling out with each other. Yang, Blake, and Weiss, had drifted away from each other for a time due to mistake they had committed in the past but had finally reconciled with each other. But there was something missing. Someone important to all of them. What would happen if they finally meet her after all these years and a lot has changed?
1. Chapter 1

**I**

* * *

"*Sigh*... This is quite more difficult than I expected it to be."

A woman complained to no one in particular.

Under the comforting light of the shattered moon, a lone woman walked through the streets in the early evening. She had a beautiful face that resembled that of a noblewoman or royalty. Her long hair collected in a off-center ponytail had the color of pristine snow. Her eyes were crystal blue and felt as if they were radiating cold like ice. Her clothes looked quite expensive and were mostly in the color of white matching her hair and pale skin. Overall, the woman was beautiful and elegant.

This woman was Weiss Schnee.

The former heiress to the SDC and a certified licensed huntress.

She wore a frown on her face as she weaved through her memories as she walked alone through the streets underneath the chilly evening.

A lot has happened to her.

During their final year in Beacon it was attacked by a combined force of Cinder's group, White Fang, and countless grimms. Despite all of their best efforts, they lost and Beacon was left to ruins as well as a large portion of Vale. They were forced to retreat and seek refuge in other kingdoms. Weiss and most of her team went to Atlas and studied their final year there in order to graduate.

Weiss couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and sad smile to cross her face as she went through her memories of the past. She had done a lot of things in the past. Most she can say she had done with pride. But there were some that she regretted.

She didn't really mind most of them since she knew that regrets were a part of life and there was no way to avoid them. The best she could do is admit her regrets and move on.

However, there was one regret that she couldn't just move on through. A regret that kept her up most nights. A regret that tore her heart open almost everyday.

That regret was what happened to her team member and partner; Ruby Rose.

Saying the name in her mind brought up happy memories that she had shared with the girl as well as sad memories. She bit her lip as she felt a tear roll down from crystal blue eyes. At first she didn't really like Ruby and found her to be extremely irritating and incredibly childish. Commenting that the girl was too young and immature to even think about attending Beacon. Despite not wanting to she became partners with the girl and just cursed her luck and tried to endure through her school life with her irritating partner. However as time passed one, Ruby Rose had grown on Weiss. Weiss felt the childish behavior of her partner to be heartwarming. The way she consumed sweets without any mind to a proper diet endearing. The way she put the safety of others above her own was attractive. Soon enough she found herself caring for her the girl more and more.

Yes, Weiss grew attracted to Ruby Rose.

Stating such a thing to herself caused her to finally start sobbing not even paying attention to random strangers that passed through the streets. This had been a constant action to her now. Thinking about her fond memories of her partner and then crying uncontrollably afterwards.

She felt disgusted to herself.

Because if she really did care about Ruby Rose then why didn't she trusted the girl when she needed it most? Why did she believe her partner when she was only telling the truth? Why did she say all those insulting words right at her face?

Weiss felt her body shiver though she was unsure if it was due to the chill brought by the evening air or the amount of guilt that filled both her heart and mind without halt. She brought up her hands to her face and quickly rubbed her the back of her hands to her eyes in order to wipe the tears falling endlessly from her eyes. Feeling her knees weaken, she looked for a spot to rest and soon found herself sitting on a wooden bench. After sitting on the bench she plopped her elbows on her knees and rested her head on her hands as she continued to sob. She didn't really want others to see her like this. She felt weak. But she couldn't really care.

"I-I'm so... s-sorry... We're all sorry..." Weiss cried out despite the fact that she knew that the sole person the words were directed for was nowhere near her. "I'm so sorry, Ruby. I'm sorry."

She didn't know how long she was crying for until a voice called out to her.

"Hey...um...big sis?" A soft voice called out to her. "Are you a-alright?"

Hearing the voice, Weiss opened her eyes after letting out a short chuckle. Without even looking who was speaking, she already knew that the voice belonged to a child.

"Are you hurt?" The child once again called.

It was sweet and warm. The childish tone reminded her of Ruby and Weiss couldn't help but reveal a small smile.

"It's quite alright." Weiss replied with her head still buried in her palms. "I assure you I'm not hurt in any-" Weiss' words were all cut as soon as she the appearance of the child looking right at her with a concerned expression on her face.

The child was an adorable girl that should be around five years of age or six. She had soft looking hair that reached down to her upper back in the color of black with red tips. Her eyes were big and cute with the beautiful and breathtaking color of silver. She wore a black shirt with red and black checkered long sleeves and a red skirt that reached just above her knees paired with black thigh-high socks that sunk into brown ankle-high boots.

The girl tilted her head to the side as she stared at Weiss with a concerned look.

"Big sis?"

* * *

Weiss felt her breath stop and felt as if her entire world had came into an abrupt halt. In just mere moments ago she was thinking about her memories of her partner and now here she was staring right at a girl who looked like the exact reflection of Ruby Rose.

_Is the universe playing tricks on me? Or is my mind finally slipping its hold on sanity?_

"Big sis?"

Hearing the girl call out to her again, Weiss finally managed to snap back to reality from her trance. She blinked several times before shaking her head gently as a gesture to cleanse her mind.

"Y-you're not okay?" The girl asked as she saw Weiss shake her head. Concern evident in her tone.

"N-no!" Weiss waved her hands as she replied hastily. "I-I'm quite alright."

_I-I'm stuttering like a dolt. I'm really losing it now._

"A-are you s-sure?" The girl asked.

"Y-Yes..." Weiss once again stuttered as she replied. "I-I'm quite...alright."

_Great. Keep stuttering like a dolt._

Weiss chastised herself feeling like her sanity slipping away bit by bit.

She looked at the girl once more and just couldn't help but have her breath get taken away. The girl was such a dead ringer of Ruby Rose. Up to her silky smooth black hair with red dyed tips and big adorable silver eyes. Even the shy demeanor was the same as Ruby during their early years in Beacon. Just by looking at her Weiss couldn't help but remember her bond with Ruby with made her both happy and sad.

_Is that a rabbit?_

Weiss noticed that the girl was holding a rabbit with fluffy black fur with the fur of the tips of its ears coming into a white color.

"Is that your friend?" Weiss asked with a small smile intending to strike a short conversation with the girl.

"Hm-mm!" The girl happily nodded her head up and down. "Her name's Skia. She's my friend! Say hello, Skia!" The girl grabbed a paw of the rabbit and gently waved it as a cute greeting.

"I see." Weiss smiled due to how adorable the girl was when she enthusiastically introduced the rabbit. "Nice to meet you Skia."

Weiss observed the girl along with her rabbit friend closely in silence for a few seconds before revealing a small smile.

"You know..." Weiss started which grabbed the girl's attention. "I know your friend's name but I'm afraid I haven't learned yours."

Hearing Weiss' words, the girl blinked a few times before blushing. "Oh!" The girl exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry...Um...I'm Vermillion."

_This girl is just so cute._

"Vermillion huh?" Weiss had to keep herself for squealing due to how cute the girl was. "It's a beautiful name."

Hearing the compliment made Vermillion blush harder as she started to look down to the ground and kick the ground with her left foot as some sort of nervous tick of hers.

_Okay. It should be illegal for this girl to be this cute!_

Weiss let out a sad smile as she continued to look at Vermillion she just kept on being reminded of Ruby. Both of them are just so adorable that it should be a crime.

"Um...A-are you okay!?" Vermillion called out in a concerned tone.

It was at this point that Weiss realized that her tears were not gently falling from her eyes. Whenever she thinks of Ruby this happens. She knew what the reason was.

It was because of the guilt she was feeling as well as her loneliness. She wanted to be with Ruby but she knew she didn't deserve it. Not after all that she had done. What they had done to Ruby.

"I'm fine." Weiss let out a small sad chuckle. "I just remembered something."

"Ummmm..." Vermillion started. "...D-do... you.."

Weiss looked up at Vermillion and saw that she was fidgeting nervously.

"What is Vermillion?" Weiss asked in a soft tone in order to comfort the girl. "You can say whatever you want to say."

"D-do you... want to have... some coffee?" Vermillion shyly asked.

Weiss cocked an eyebrow amused at the cute girl.

"Why?"

"W-well... mommy told me when someone is sad sometimes a small gift can make a difference." Vermillion explained as she gently rocked Skia back and forth.

Weiss softly chuckled at this.

_This girl is really cute. Very kind as well as warmhearted. I can't help but be reminded of Ruby._

Cute and kind.

Just like her.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked amused. "I don't want you to spend any money on me."

Vermillion responded by nodding her head excitedly. "I'm not spending anything. M-mommy owns a cafe so I can ask her for some."

_She is willing to go to her mother and treat me to some of their coffee just in order to cheer me up? This girl is really kind and soft-hearted._

"Will your mommy be okay with that?"

Once again Vermillion answered with a nod. "Yes. Mommy is really kind. I'm sure mommy will be happy to help someone who is sad."

_Am I really going to accept the offer of this girl? While I'm not as rich as before I have more than enough money to buy a hefty amount of coffee. But I don't want to make this girl sad by rejecting her kind and innocent offer._

Weiss looked at Vermillion and saw the excited expression written all over her cute face.

"Alright." Weiss answered which made Vermillion smile widely. "I'll take a coffee."

"Yay!" Vermillion excitedly hopped once before turning away. "Please follow me, I'll show you where me and mommy lives."

Weiss stood up and quickly walked up to the side of Vermillion in order to walk beside her. She took a glance to her side and saw Vermillion happily humming a tune while gently rocking Skia side to side.

"By the way, Vermillion."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing out by yourself?" Weiss asked concerned. "While there are still people on the street due to it only being early evening, wouldn't your mommy be worried?"

"Yes. Mommy will be worried." Vermillion nodded. "But mommy allows me to walk Skia as long as I don't go too far."

"So that's what you're doing? Walking Skia?" Now that she had mentioned it, Weiss noticed the collar around the rabbit with a leash wrapped around Vermillion's wrist for it to be secured..

"Yes." Vermillion replied as she nuzzled into Skia's head. "She hates the heat so I can only walk with her during ealry evening. But now she is being lazy and had to be carried." Vermillion ended with a pout.

That is just so cute.

"So your mommy's cafe is near here?"

"Just around the corner now."

They only walked a short distance where they met so it was really quite near.

"So your mommy runs a cafe right?"

"Also a weapon store."

"A weapon store?"

"Yes. Mommy likes weapons and making them. She makes really cool weapons and sells them. She also 'maytens' and repairs customers'weapons."

Weiss hid a smile amused by how Vermillion couldn't properly say the word 'Maintain'.

"Your mommy is a hard worker."

Vermillion nodded happily in response. "She takes care of me really well and loves me reallly a lot!"

Weiss giggled.

"Then what does your father does?"

Weiss asked Vermillion. However as a few seconds passed by in complete silence, Weiss felt that there was something wrong. She looked at Vermillion and noticed that she now had a really sad expression written all over her face. It unnerved Weiss to see such an expression on the otherwise shy yet cheerful girl.

"Is something wrong?"

"I-I don't have one." The girl replied in a soft tone that was more of a whisper.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't have a daddy." Vermillion answered in a weak voice so frail it seemed like she was about to cry.

"I-I see."

_Wow. I feel guilty all of a sudden for asking that. I mean I know not all relationship ends happily. Many hits an end and some end up with an ugly conclusion._

"I'm sorry for asking such an insensitive question, Vermillion." Weiss apologized with a guilt stricken tone.

"It's okay." Vermillion sniffed. "I don't want my daddy anyway."

"Huh?" Weiss was quite surprised to her such a sudden statement from a young girl. "I-is there a reason why?"

"Auntie said that he hurt mommy really badly." Vermillion replied with a hint of anger now mixed within her sad tone. "I don't like people who hurt mommy."

* * *

The rest of the walk was in complete silence. Vermillion kept her silence as they continued walking while Weiss couldn't really think of what to say to cheer the girl since she hardly knew the girl and therefore couldn't really say anything personal. She knew how hard it is to be in a broken family. She experienced it first hand after all. Knowing that a girl her age knows what it feels like to be in a broken family just broke Weiss' heart further.

After a bit of walking, Vermillion stopped in her tracks and turned around in Weiss' direction. Weiss stopped as she saw the girl turn towards her. Vermillion took a deep breath before finally showing a smile.

Seeing the girl return back to her cheerful self made Weiss smile as well feeling happy that the girl had finally come out of her sadness earlier and smile.

"We're here!" Vermillion stated now with a happy tone.

Weiss turned to the side to see the establishment. It was a two-story building that looked so comfortable to live in. The exterior of the first floor's lower half was built with smooth cobblestone wall with the upper half that reached all the way up to the second floor was built with dark wood and smooth cream-colored concrete. The first floor had wide windows that are regularly seen on shops and the like. On the side of the building was a five-foot brick fence and a dark red metallic gate that seemed to be some sort of parking area for a motorbike.

All in all the two-story building felt 'homey' and warm.

Above the door to the store was a sign that with the name:

Strawberry and Rose.

A cute and warm name suited for a warm looking store.

"By the way... umm..." Vermillion started catching Weiss attention away from the two-story building in front of her. "I-I don't know your name yet... big sis."

"Oh!" Weiss was caught unaware. She had also forgotten to introduce herself to the girl due to the sudden shift in her atmosphere. From sad and gloomy to now quite happy due to the presence of Vermillion. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier." Weiss started with an elegant bow. "My name is Weiss."

"Weiss?" Vermillion titled her head to the side as she repeated the name. "What a pretty name big sis!"

"Thank you." Weiss smiled at the honest compliment from the girl.

"It seems familiar."

"Hm?"

"I-I think I've heard the name from mommy?" Vermillion put on a curious expression as she cutely tilted her head to the side.

"How?"

Before Vermillion could even answer, the door to the store suddenly opened and a voice called out.

"Vermillion?" The voice called out which had the girl immediately form a big smile on her face as she look towards the direction where the voice originated from. "I'm about to close the store. There's not a lot of customers tonight, so I'm closing early. Can you help me?"

"Of course mommy!" Vermillion happily replied. "I will help mommy with everything!"

Weiss meanwhile was frozen shocked. She stood there completely still as soon as she heard the voice from within the store called out to Vermillion. Her world once again felt like as if it was frozen in time. She felt her body tremble slightly and her heart began to beat slightly faster.

Why?

She recognized the voice.

It was slightly different. It was quite lower now in terms of tone. But she was sure she could recognize the familiar voice. She had heard a lot of time during her early years in Beacon after all. It was the voice of someone very close and dear to her.

Within her person she honestly couldn't think of what to feel. She was excited to see if she was right. But she was also afraid to see if she was right. Her loneliness and guilt were mixing with her happiness and excitement. It was a weird and unique sensation within her.

"You brought a friend?" The voice asked finally noticing the presence of Weiss.

"Yes mommy!" Vermillion answered excitedly as she looked back at Weiss in order to have her introduced to her mother. "Her name is..."

Weiss looked up from the ground she was staring passively at then towards the door to the store in front of her. What she was made her take a short intake of breath and had her heart breath faster.

Standing next to Vermillion was a woman who could only be described as breathtakingly gorgeous. She had sleek and graceful figure to her. Her height was impressive as she looked to be as tall as Yang or perhaps even slightly taller than the blonde. She wore a dark red jacket over a hanging black tank top paired with form-fitting black jeans and dark brown knee-high dark brown boots. Her outfit was completed with a black choker around her neck.

But what caught Weiss completely at awe was the woman's face.

The woman's facial features were soft yet elegant. She had chin-length black hair with red tips that framed her face perfectly making her beautiful features more pronounced. Her eyes were sharp and had the striking color of silver which perfectly complimented her elegant features.

"...Weiss?"

Weiss named was called out yet she was certain that it didn't came from Vermillion. It came from the woman that Vermillion called 'Mommy'.

After what felt like an eternity, Weiss finally felt time for her to start flowing again. She stood there tremling with her eyes heating up as she could feel her tears slowly welling up.

She felt guilt and relief wash all over her.

"Ruby?"

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

Hey everyone!

This is a story that I wanted to do. I skipped the backstory for now so I can include in the next chapter if ever.

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates on my stories. I've suffered through a really terrible writing slump. I just felt like I couldn't write anything decent or satisfying and it was keeping me down. It also came along when there's a lot happening IRL and I just couldn't help but feel down and down. It came to the point where I was writing several times a day only to delete them before going to sleep.

But I tried and tried to work it out. I took a break. Tried to relax. And here we are. With this story written I could feel like I finally started to get over my slump.

Thank you all for having the patience!

Anyway tell me what you think of this story in a review! Have any recommendation? Please feel free to tell me all about them in a review or even in a message! Want more of this story? Want me to focus on drama or do you want some action mixed in as well? Tell me what you think!

Please leave a review as they are always helpful and I greatly appreciate them!

Thank for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

"...Ruby?"

Weiss' words were clear, but her voice was shaking.

Never had she expected that she would be able to say the name again with the person whom the name belongs to is right in front of her.

Was it a hallucination?

Was it a dream?

A trick of her own mind?

As much as the said notions seemed more likely considering the situation, they weren't reality. The reality in front of the former heiress; eye was true. The person standing right in front of her staring right at her with those beautiful silver eyes that she had come to miss was real. She had changed obviously due to the passing of time.

But it was her.

The same person who literally exploded into Weiss' life.

The girl who wanted nothing more than to become her bestest friend.

The dolt who was always childish and loud, yet so kind and determined.

It was the same Ruby Rose that Weiss' had ached to see again.

The same Ruby Rose which she, Blake, and even Yang, had betrayed.

* * *

_"Don't tell me even you believe them, Weiss?"_

_"I-I don't know... I don't know what to believe."_

_"Weiss. Look at me. You've known me for a while now. Do you really believe that I would do such a despicable thing?"_

_"I...I-I... I don't... I can't tell you..."_

_"Weiss. Please tell me you believe in me."_

_"I-I don't know, Ruby. The evidence is all there."_

_"Evidence! Evidence!? Those are forged! They are forged!"_

_"While I do know that forged evidence is a thing, I can't say that the evidence laid out are forged until proven."_

_"What? Please tell me you believe in me, Weiss."_

_"Blake doesn't believe in me."_

_"Even Yang doubts me."_

_"You know how much it hurst to learn that my own friend and teammate doesn't believe in me? How painful it is to know that my own big sister doesn't believe in me."_

_"I-It hurts. It hurts so much as if I had an open wound that is being stepped on. I-I can't handle it. I think I-I won't be able to handle it if you say you d-don't believe in me too. So please."_

_"Weiss. Please. Please Weiss. Please tell me you trust me. That you believe in me."_

_"I'm sorry Ruby."_

* * *

The guilt writhing all over Weiss' consciousness bothered her to such extreme lengths that it felt like as if her body was writhing in flames. Her nerves felt like they were coiling around her limbs constricting her movements.

Her words stung.

To speak such words to Ruby Rose was painful to her.

Why couldn't she just have believed in Ruby? Why was she fooled by such trickery? Why didn't she trust Ruby when the all the girl had done in the past was trust her completely? Ruby had shown her kindness, warmth, compassion, trust. Yet she repaid all of that by turning her back on the girl when she needed it the most.

It was always the biggest regret she had ever had in her life. The mere memories of Ruby's tearful face when the girl had heard that Weiss didn't trust her had the heiress drown in misery as it plagued her mind when she was awake and her nightmares when she was asleep. Remembering just how painful it was to the girl to hear such words come out from the former heiress made the said heiress feel her heart clutch so tightly.

Pain, sadness, loneliness, regret.

All of this was what Weiss had felt ever since. And now all of these painful emotions had multiplied just as the icy-blue eyes continued to stare back at molten silver.

"...Ruby."

Weiss repeated. All she wanted to do was to run up to the woman standing right in front of her and embraced her with as much feelings as she can as she begged to be forgiven for the betrayal and pain the woman had suffered due to her. What stopped her from doing so was the sight of the shocked expression on the woman's face turn into that of a scowl.

A scowl of pure distaste.

"Weiss."

Weiss flinched as she felt the amount venom mixed into the tone of Ruby's voice. Never had she expected the voice of the ever so cheerful girl before to contain such hate. She felt herself shrink as she observed the silver eyes staring right at her evolve into a glare filled with disdain.

Weiss bit her lip as she struggled to keep her tears in check. It was futile as her tears had already begun to well up in her eyes as she looked at the woman in front of her and remembered their last memories together.

A cry of help from Ruby Rose which was responded by the turn of the back from Weiss.

"...Ruby." Weiss spoke as tried to think of what to say. Her mind was filled with countless words yet she felt that no matter which word she chose, it would mean nothing. "I-It's been a long time..." Weiss spoke as she struggled to keep her voice from shaking. "H-how have y-you've been?"

"Surviving." Ruby replied with a plain tone of voice. "No thanks to you, Blake, and Yang."

Weiss flinched again. She felt so guilty in thinking that Ruby had to struggle to survive all these long years all alone without anyone to clung onto. It pained her to think that it should've them who supported her when she needed help the most, yet they turned their backs on her.

They were fools.

Morons.

Dimwits.

Idiots.

"I-I see..." Was all Weiss could reply as she wallowed in her puddle of guilt and sadness.

"I'm not even going to bother asking what you're doing here since I don't own this town." Ruby spoke with the same tone of distaste present. "But, what were you doing with my daughter?"

Daughter.

That word woke Weiss up from her guilt-stricken trance and made her look at Ruby with wide eyes in realization. Her gaze traveled down to the young girl from before now hugging Ruby as she watched the conversation between her and Weiss with a curious expression.

Ruby had a daughter.

A daughter.

Ruby has one.

Thinking about it now had Weiss chuckle mentally. The girl was such a mirror-reflection of Ruby in terms of appearance, it should've been obvious to her.

But a part of her didn't want to think about it. Even if the truth was right in front of her.

A minute of complete silence had passed without any sign from the heiress indicating that she had any intention of speaking.

"Mommy?" Vermillion spoke finally shattering the silence. She tugged on Ruby's arm to catch her attention and look at her. "I saw big sis crying while she was sitting on a bench. I felt bad for big sis so I wanted to give her some coffee to help her feel better."

Ruby looked down at Vermillion as she processed the words spoken to her by her daughter. She wanted to get mad at Vermillion for doing something unnecessary that ultimately led to this unwanted reunion between her and her former partner. However, she couldn't bring herself to get angry at the worried expression she was receiving from her daughter.

"Did I do something wrong mommy?" Vermillion looked at Ruby with a sad expression afraid that she had done something that made her mommy sad. "I'm sorry mommy." Vermillion sniffled.

Seeing the tears threatening to fall from her daughter's silver eyes, Ruby immediately went down on her knees to embrace her daughter in a gentle manner in order to show that she wasn't angry nor sad.

"Hush now, my little rose petal." Ruby gently cooed as she rubbed her daughter's head. "You didn't do anything bad. But I told you not to talk to strangers so easily right?"

"I know mommy. I'm sorry." Vermillion said as she returned the embraced her mother was giving. "I just felt sad seeing big sis crying so much."

"You're such a good girl, sweetie." Ruby said as she tangled her fingers through her daughter's hair. "But be careful next time. Not all strangers are as kind as big sis over here."

"Okay mommy!" Vermillion nodded completely willing to follow through what her mother said. "Do you know big sis?"

Hearing such a question from her daughter surprised Ruby a bit. Though she really couldn't blame her daughter for asking seeing her and Weiss' reaction from seeing each other.

"S-She is..." Ruby thought deeply before answering her daughter's question. "...an old acquaintance."

Weiss bit her lip hearing Ruby's answer. She felt so sad that Ruby no longer viewed themselves as friends. Even though she wanted to say they were still friends, she couldn't bring herself to talk. She couldn't blame Ruby as to why the woman no longer viewed her as a friend.

They were no longer friends.

No longer the bestest of freinds.

They were just old acquaintances now.

No lesser than strangers, but definitely way lesser than friends.

And it was all her fault.

"Weiss?"

Weiss was brought back from her thoughts as Ruby called out to her. She felt her eyes burn as she felt something wet trail down her cheeks. She brought her trembling hands to her face and soon found as she caressed her face that she was crying. She didn't even know why she was crying.

No.

She knew.

She wanted to scream out that they weren't just acquaintances. That Ruby and her were more than former classmates. That they were more than just simple friends. They were the bestest of friends. Perhaps even more than that.

But she couldn't and she knew why she couldn't.

And it hurt her to such a great extent.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out again now looking at Weiss with a curious expression and what Weiss hoped was a worried expression. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I-I...d-don't...know." Weiss tried to still her voice between her sobs but failed miserably.

Another moment of silence befell them before Ruby stood up and decided then and there to break the silence.

"Verm?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Could you bring out mommy's favorite cups? I'm going to make some coffee."

"Okay mommy!" Vermillion nodded and smiled. She stopped when she was just about to open the door to the cafe. "Can I have some hot chocolate mommy?"

Ruby looked back at her daughter and saw the adorable look on her face.

"Of course, sweetie." Ruby nodded and smiled as she saw her daughter excitedly enter their cafe. She then turned in order to look at her former partner whom flinched as her blue eyes met with narrowed silver. "Come inside. I don't want to make a scene out here."

Hearing her words, Weiss turned around and realized that they were now being stared at by several people in the street. She was certain the these random people were curious as to what was happening due to how she was acting.

Ruby turned around to the door and opened it gesturing for Weiss to enter before her. "Weiss, Come inside already. I won't be telling you a third time.

Weiss mentally slapped herself from her trance and finally walked up to the door leading to the cafe owned by her former partner.

"T-Thanks... Ruby." Weiss mumbled as she passed Ruby.

Ruby didn't responded and only wore an uneasy expression.

* * *

The interior of the cafe was something Weiss would call as 'Comfortable and warm.' The walls were a mix of cream-colored bricks, white wallpaper, and dark wood pallets. The wooden tables and chairs were colored matte black making them look nice and quite elegant. The walls were decorated with several paintings and pictures of roses, strawberries, and some were both. While most of them looked like they were made by professionals, some of the paintings looked a bit crudely drawn yet cute. Looking at the bottom part of these drawings was the name 'Vermillion Rose' indicating that these were drawn by Ruby's daughter.

The majority of the interior of the cafe was already cleaned up as the floor was shining and most chairs were already resting on top of the tables. Ruby had to take down three chairs on a table for them to use. Weiss sat on one of the chairs as she waited for Ruby to finish what she was doing behind the counter.

As the minutes goes by Weiss found herself more curious about the cafe they were in. Vermillion said that Ruby owned both a cafe and a weapon shop, yet all Weiss had managed to see outside was a cafe. Her curiosity was soon answered as her eyes moved towards the right side of the interior where a transparent wall built up completely of glass panels with what appears to be an automatic sliding glass door. Beyond the glass wall was shelves filled with a myriad of weapon parts and ammunition and the walls were decorated with multiple types of weapons.

A cafe and a weapon shop.

Weiss chuckled a bit as she thought fondly. It was something that Ruby would've surely thought of doing. The former heiress knew that Ruby had a thing for food, especially sweets, as well as a huge fondness for weapons regardless of their types.

"Weiss."

Weiss was soon brought out of her thoughts as she heard the voice of Ruby call out her name,

"Y-yes?" Weiss bit her lip as she was unable to hold back her stuttering. She was nervous due to the sudden meeting with her former leader and friend.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Hearing her words, Weiss looked at the direction where Ruby was at and saw that she was still tinkering with something behind the counter.

"N-not yet." Weiss shook her head even though Ruby wasn't looking at her. "I haven't eaten yet."

"Is that so?" Ruby responded as she began to speed up her actions. "Then I will whip up something for us to eat. Since it's late I really don't want to drink coffee. Is that alright with you?"

Weiss stared at Ruby with wide eyes filled with disbelief. She couldn't believe that Ruby was offering to cook dinner for her. She couldn't understand why the woman was acting kind with her despite what happened during the last time they saw and talked to each other. The time where the members of team RWBY betrayed their leader. Recalling such memories filled Weiss' heart with guilt and sadness. How could she be such a fool to not trust her leader. Her closest friend. Her partner. Weiss bit her lip so hard that it actually hurt as she struggled to keep the string of apologies that was threatening to leave out of her mouth.

It wasn't that she didn't want to apologize to Ruby, it was the opposite in fact. It was just that she didn't want to do right now. She wanted to say it with Ruby right in front of her. She wanted to look at Ruby in the eyes as she said sorry. She wanted to show that she regretted what she did back then. That she regretted the words she said to Ruby. It was true. It was her biggest regret.

"Do you not want to eat dinner here?" Ruby called out again bringing Weiss out of her guilt-ridden thoughts. "Do you have plans?"

"N-No!" Weiss hastily answered back. She grimaced as she realized the volume of her voice and quickly added. "I-I think that having diner here will be lovely. Thank you Ruby."

Ruby didn't say anything and merely nodded as a response as she knew Weiss was looking over the counter where she was from where the former heiress was sitting.

* * *

It took a short while yet Ruby had managed to whip up a meal that was simply delectable both from its appearance and its taste. Weiss couldn't help but be both impressed and surprised. Impressed because of how simply delicious the meal was and surprised due to her remembering that Ruby didn't knew how to cook during her short time in Beacon.

"This is delicious, Ruby." Weiss praised after finishing chewing what she had in her mouth and wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Thank you."

"I see." Ruby nodded while she still having that same uneasy look from earlier, though she had somewhat relaxed a bit. "I'm glad then." Ruby then turned to Vermillion whom were sitting besides her eating the same dish as her mother and Weiss. While both Ruby and especially Weiss were neat in eating, the young girl was quite messy as she happily shove a spoonful of food in her mouth and started to animatedly chewing in a joyful manner. Seeing her daughter like this made Ruby release a short giggle. "Sweetie, please eat properly." Ruby pointed out in an amused matter as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her daughter's mouth and cheeks which had pieces her meal sticking.

Vermillion looked at her mother while she wiped her mouth and grinned. "Thanks mommy." Vermillion chuckled as Ruby kept rubbing her cheek with the napkin. "That tickles~"

Weiss couldn't help but smile fondly as she watched the scene of both mother and daughter. Just from the short while Weiss had been watching she could tell that Ruby deeply loved her daughter and cared for her very much.

She turned her eyes away from Vermillion and shifted it toward Ruby whom was sitting in front of her across the table. Silently observing her former team leader closely as a red tint started to appear on her pale cheeks.

Ruby's hair still had the same color of black with the tips dipping a red gradient. Her hairstyle was sleek and stylish and had her hair barely reaching her chin with the majority of her fringe swept towards the right side of her face. Her childish features had been shed and was now replaced into an elegant and serious womanly one. She was no longer adorable, maybe a bit still, rather she was now absolutely gorgeous.

Weiss couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up the longer she continued to observe Ruby's current appearance. She couldn't really blame herself. It had been a really long time since the last time she had seen Ruby and that last time was a bad memory for the both of them.

Ruby's eyes left her daughter as she finished wiping her daughter's messy mouth. Her silver eyes shifted towards Weiss whose blue eyes widened as it realized the redhead had just caught her staring. Immediately pulling her eyes away, the former heiress swallowed nervously.

"Sweetie, why don't you go to your room and wait for me there." Ruby said towards her daughter with a caring tone. "I';; clean up here a bit."

"Okay mommy!" Vermillion nodded before going towards he backroom of the shop which leds to the living room of Ruby Rose's house. However, before turning the knob on the door, the girl looked back to her mother with wide pleading silver eyes and a pout. "Can you read me a book before we sleep, mommy?"

Seeing such an adorable expression on her daughter, Ruby couldn't help but release a soft chuckle.

"Ofcourse, my little rose petal."

"Thank you mommy!" Vermillion said as she opened the door and went through it before shutting it close in a slow manner.

Ruby let out a light sigh before shaking her head.

"You know, she's really shy. Especially around people she doesn't know." Ruby explain with her eyes still glue towards the backdoor which her daughter went into. "However, she always likes to help other people. Especially people she can see whom were having trouble or were sad."

Weiss looked at Ruby as she processed the things said to her by the brunette. Her daughter, Vermillion, was very much like her mother, Ruby Rose. It was quite heartwarming to the former heiress to learn that her former leader's daughter was very much like her.

"She's like you." Weiss replied. "Always eager to help other people out."

Hearing her words, Ruby released an amused snort. As if she found what the white haired girl said to be completely hilarious in the most wrong way possible.

"Like me huh? Always eager to help people out huh?" Ruby repeated but with a much more mocking tone evident in her voice. "Do you really thing of me in that sort of light? Then why didn't you believe me back at beacon when I said I was innocent?"

Weiss flinched as she tasted the spiteful and pained tone of voice within Ruby's words. Her eyes downcast as she swallowed nervously. Her chest painful as she felt it constrict tightly.

"I-I didn't k-know..." Weiss breathed out with her tears threatening to spill out from the corner of her eyes. Her memories of how she had ultimately betrayed her partner by turning her back on her and believing the lies of others. "...I-I-I'm r-really sorry, R-Ruby..."

Ruby turned to her and Weiss saw the silver eyes of the brunette to be blank and devoid of any strong emotion. As if she was tired of it all.

"Sorry?" Ruby deadpanned. "Do you think sorry will cover up everything? Do you think a sorry will be all I need?"

Weiss tried to look away as she felt her tears already rolling down her cheeks from the corner of her eyes, but stopped as she saw tears slowly beading up from the corner of Ruby's eyes.

"Have you any idea how much it hurt to learn that not even my own teammates believed in me?" Ruby tried to control her voice as she wasn't willing to let out a sob in front of her former partner. "How much I hated myself that I had to stoop to begging in order to be believed in and yet still be labelled away as a criminal?"

Weiss' shoulders were now shaking as she was now shedding tears non-stop in seeing just how much amount of pain was present in expression of the crying woman right in front of her. How she was ultimately a part on why the gorgeous woman who should've been smiling was now crying. How her words from before was more painful than being stabbed in the back.

"I cried. I pleaded. I begged." Ruby was now slowly failing in trying to hold herself from sobbing outright. "Yet no one believed me." Ruby then cupped her left hand on her mouth as the first sound of sobbing released. "Do you know how painful and degrading it was to be looked at by other people with judgement and disdain in their eyes!? How demeaning it was to be chastised and spat at!? To hear how they spat out words just to humiliate me!?"

Weiss shed more tears as she looked at the woman before her broke down just because of what they did to her. What she did to her.

"But, you know what the most painful thing was?" Ruby cried out looking at Weiss with her red and puffy eyes filled with pain and sadness as she stood up slamming her hand hard on top of the table making it shake. "That even the people I called my friends and even family spat out those kinds of words too! How it complete shattered me to learn my teammates didn't believe a single words I've said! To see that my own sister wanted to turn me in! To hear my friend call me a criminal!" Feeling her legs soften, Ruby turned back as she sank down to her knees of the floor burying her face in the palms of her hands. "How my own trusted partner turned her back on me."

Not being able to take anymore, Weiss stood up and immediately rushed towards ruby. She went down on her knees and snaked her arms quickly yet gently on the sobbing woman's shoulders. "I'm sorry Ruby! I'M SO SORRY!" Weiss cried as she buried her face on the nape of Ruby's neck crying as well.

Ruby clenched her teeth hard as she felt the embrace. She refused to let the warmth of the embrace of her former partner to melt away her heart. She took a deep breath and scowled before elbowing Weiss hard on the ribs.

"Let go of me, Weiss!" Ruby growled.

Weiss flinched hard as she felt Ruby's elbow hit her chest really hard. Yet, she didn't remove her arms from the younger woman. She refused to released her embrace.

"LET GO!" Ruby yelled before elbowing the older woman again.

"No!" Weiss yelled back. "I know that I've caused you an unimaginable amount of pain due to my own blindness! Due to my own foolishness! I wish I could all take it back! I really wish I could! I wish I died right then and there when we've learn that everything had been a lie! How you were really innocent!"

Ruby stopped her elbowing Weiss, but still continued to struggle out of Weiss tight and warm embrace. She refused to let herself feel warm. She refused to acknowledge how Weiss word's were beginning to melt her coldness. How the tears and the sincere words from the former heiress were slowly mending her wounded heart.

"I can't turn back time, even though I severely wished I can. I can't take back the hurtful words I've said to you, even though I would be willing to give everything I possessed if I were to be given the chance." Weiss cried as she tighten her embrace on Ruby as she felt the woman slowly stop her struggle to escape her embrace.

She knew she had hurt Ruby. That she had shattered the heart of the girl whom only wanted to love everyone and to give help to them. How they had stabbed the girl whom only wanted to be a hero that anyone in need can rely on. How such a sweet and innocent girl had been pushed down the ground and stepped on.

Weiss sobbed hard as she thought of all the pain she had caused on Ruby. How she, Blake, and Yang, betrayed the heart of the caring leader and friend.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Weiss apologized as she nuzzled her face into the nape of Ruby's neck. "I really am." She raised her left hand and combed it gently through the locks of the younger woman's hair. "Please forgive me. I know what I did won't be easy to forgive. It was painful for you, I can tell it was. I'm sorry that I was such a fool that I couldn't return the trust you've given with my own." Weiss continued as she deepened the hug she had on the woman she cared the most about. "Please forgive me. I'll do anything and everything I can. I just... I-...I don't want to be like this with you. You're so important to me.

Ruby closed her silver eyes shut as her tears continued to shed uncontrollably. She bit her bottom lip so heard that it drew blood. Despite her best effort, she couldn't help but let herself melt deeper into the older woman's embrace and let her sincere words lull her into warmth.

The two stayed like that for several minutes without any more words exchanged between them with only the sound of their crying ridding the atmosphere of its complete silence.

Weiss reluctantly released Ruby from her embrace as she felt the woman shift slightly while releasing a soft and barely audible whimper.

Ruby clutched both her hands up to her chest, as if terrified of being unable to control her heart. Turning her body slightly, her watery silver eyes looked back into the watery blue eyes of her former partner. Her silver eyes looked at Weiss pleading with unspoken sadness and loneliness.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby softly cried out.

Seeing such emotions within the beautiful silver eyes of Ruby and hearing such a broken and fragile tone in her voice, Weiss couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster with both sincere sadness and guilt.

"Ruby." Weiss answered in a shaky tone of voice before gently grabbing Ruby's shoulder. Ruby flinched a bit and pouted as she was turned by Weiss in order to look at her straight. Weiss let out a sad smile seeing such an expression on Ruby.

"Weiss." Ruby called out softly.

"Ruby." Weiss called back with a similar soft tone of her own.

Weiss released Ruby's shoulder and grasped her by the wrist gently before pulling her into an embrace.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

Hey there!

First I want to apologize for the late upload. Really sorry about that!

Second and most importantly, I want to say thanks for all the support this story has received. I was really hesitant to post this story at first and was really worried about it. But upon seeing the amount of support for this story, I've been really happy that I did post it. Thanks!

As usual, please feel free to contact me if you see any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and/or continuity.

Please leave a review as they are always helpful. I greatly appreciate them!

Have any recommendations for the story? Don't hesitate to tell me all about them!

Thanks for reading!

See you in the next chapter!

Laters~


End file.
